


let's chill

by candyharlot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Food, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Milkshakes, Multi, Nostalgia, Partying, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/pseuds/candyharlot
Summary: Oikawa flips down the overhead mirror and focuses on rearranging his bangs, blithely ignoring Matsukawa's gaze on him. He twirls a curl of hair around his index finger as he says, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”"Thanks for the suggestion," Matsukawa drawls, with a lazy grin. He reaches over and pinches Oikawa’s thigh through his skinny jeans, eliciting an offended gasp. “But I have enough pictures of you to last me a lifetime thanks to your Instagram. I think Iwaizumi would agree.”“Rude, Mattsun,” Oikawa mutters.Matsukawa invites Kuroo out for milkshakes despite Oikawa’s protests. Things don’t quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sencha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sencha/gifts).



> _prompt: going around town in search of the best [insert food item here]_  
>  written for [sencha](http://intra-fiducia.tumblr.com) for the HQ rarepair exchange!! i hope you enjoy it! ♥︎

"If you keep pouting like that, you're gonna get wrinkles," Matsukawa informs Oikawa.

It’s the middle of summer, and when Matsukawa rolls to a stop at the next light, he can hear cicadas chirping over his shitty stereo. He glances over to the passenger seat of his old Toyota sedan. "Nervous?"

Oikawa shifts in his seat, worn-out leather creaking under his movement, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Of course not," he sniffs. “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Matsukawa side-eyes his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and a hum, pressing down on the gas pedal as the light turns green.

Oikawa flips down the overhead mirror and focuses on rearranging his bangs, blithely ignoring Matsukawa's gaze on him. He twirls a curl of hair around his index finger as he says, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

"Thanks for the suggestion," Matsukawa drawls, with a lazy grin. He reaches over and pinches Oikawa’s thigh through his skinny jeans, eliciting an offended gasp. “But I have enough pictures of you to last me a lifetime thanks to your Instagram. I think Iwaizumi would agree.”

“Rude, Mattsun,” Oikawa mutters.

The car is silent for all of thirty seconds before Oikawa cracks. It never takes long. “I can’t believe you’re bringing _him_ along on our date night.”

Matsukawa grins as he drums his fingers on the worn-out steering wheel. "Chin up," he chides. “You can’t always get your way. And I’m sure between him and me you’ll be entertained.”

Oikawa makes a frustrated noise and runs his hands over his face. "I haven't even _talked_ to the guy since That Party and now you want us all to go get _milkshakes,_ " he huffs through his fingers. “I’m never going to forgive Iwa-chan for this. He told me you were going to take me to the movies. Lies, all lies!”

“In my defense,” Matsukawa objects, “that was _one_ of the options.”

“Yeah, well.” Oikawa angrily types out something on his phone - Matsukawa doesn’t _see_ him do it, but the way the charm clicks against the plastic case is enough to paint a mental image. “You both owe me now.”

"Fair enough. But milkshakes make for a great peace offering," Matsukawa replies, half-distracted - he’s looking out for his turn. "And Kuroo is pretty cool. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

Oikawa scoffs, but it lacks its usual bitter edge. “ _Cool?_ You only say that because he gives you mixtapes," he mutters. "And because you’re both awful.”

"We do what we must to survive," Matsukawa says with a wry grin as he pulls into a guest spot in front of the apartment complex. He digs out his phone from his jacket pocket. “You’re a force of nature. We must adapt.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to reply but shuts it, blush creeping into his cheeks. Matsukawa takes a moment to admire how damned _good_ he looks in the last rays of the late-afternoon sun before turning to his phone.

me (6:31 pm): yo. we're parked in front. I managed to wrestle captain fantastic into the car.

Kuroo texts back so fast that Matsukawa almost misses it.

kuroo (6:31 pm): oh?? awesomesauce! i'll be right down :3

Oikawa leans over and peers down at Matsukawa's phone with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe I made out with him,” he says in disbelief. “Where was Iwa-chan while this was happening? Where were _you_?"

"Laughing our asses off in a corner, probably," Matsukawa deadpans, leaning over to plant a kiss on Oikawa's still-blushing cheek. Oikawa turns into it and nips at Matsukawa's lower lip, before pulling back entirely.

 _Probably._ Actually--

 _Speak of the devil._ Out of the corner of his eye Matsukawa glimpses a tall, slouching figure in a hoodie approach the car and clicks the lock open before they have a chance to knock on the window. Kuroo slinks into the backseat, but not before bumping his head on the roof.

“ _Oof._ ” He pushes down his hood, rubbing the top of his head. Hopefully his hair cushioned some of the damage. “Hello there, boys.”

"You ok, dude?" Matsukawa asks as Kuroo pulls the door shut behind him. The car is old and the hinges squeal. Kuroo pats the stained door panel in apology.

"I’m golden," Kuroo replies, voice chipper. He grins, all casual friendliness when he meets Matsukawa's eyes but the grin curves into something feral for Oikawa’s pouting profile. Matsukawa watches with a bitten smile as Kuroo leans in close to the headrest and blows on the shell of Oikawa's ear. "Hey there, handsome,” he murmurs. “Miss me?"

Oikawa sinks down in his seat and rubs at his ear. "Gross, Kuroo," he mutters. "How old are you? Twelve?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kuroo says, waggling his eyebrows – or, at least, eye _brow_. Who knows what the one behind his lopsided fringe is doing. Matsukawa doesn’t even know if it exists. Kuroo ruffles Oikawa's hair before leaning back and buckling up. "So. Where're we goin'?"

"We're in search of the best milkshakes around," Matsukawa replies as he shifts into reverse and backs out of the parking space. "There’s one place I wanna try first, but I’m open to recommendations."

Kuroo rubs his hands together and extracts his phone from the folds of his threadbare hoodie. "Give me a sec. Let me consult The Google."

Oikawa makes a strangled noise.

☆★☆

“Well, that’s a cryin’ shame.”

Matsukawa lets out a defeated curse when he surveys the shuttered windows of the former diner. The place had been around for _ages._ In high school, he and Hanamaki came here all the time after practice, to study and fill themselves up on ice cream and sandwiches and learn all the words to the aged cook’s favorite oldies. The faded blue sign still hangs above the door, although it’s too dark by now to ascertain what it says.

Matsukawa scratches the back of his head with a sigh, scuffing the toe of his sneaker in the dusty gravel of the parking lot. Next to him, Kuroo’s holding cupped hands to the dusty window as he desperately tries to peek inside. What he’s hoping to find, Matsukawa doesn’t know, but the sight of him on his tiptoes like an excited ten year old is more endearing than it should be.

"Hmm.”

Matsukawa glances over his shoulder, snapped out of his reverie. Oikawa taps his chin. “What's that phrase Takeru always uses? ‘Epic Fail’.” He stretches his arms above his head and yawns. Matsukawa’s mouth goes a little dry when the hem of Oikawa’s light blue top hitches up, revealing the line of his underwear and a thin strip of toned stomach. The little shit did it on _purpose_. He’s watching Matsukawa watch him when the skin disappears. "What's Plan B, Mattsun?" Oikawa purrs.

"Looks like there's a place with good taro a couple of blocks away," Kuroo interjects as he scrolls down his phone. The last of the sunlight has faded, the screen the only thing lighting up his face. He missed Oikawa’s attempt at flirting – one Matsukawa is positive was meant for both of them. "They also have cake."

Oikawa perks up, dropping his arms and stepping closer. Matsukawa suppresses a chuckle. If there's one way to distract Oikawa from mischief, it's to dangle the idea of pastries in front of his little button nose. Especially his favorite -

"Do they have milkbread? Melon bread?"

Kuroo makes an affirmative noise. "Yup."

Oikawa’s the first one back in the car, bouncing in his seat as Matsukawa starts up the engine. "What's the address?"

☆★☆

Oikawa groans. “Are you shitting me?”

"Luck does not seem to be on our side tonight, does it, Matsukawa-san?" Kuroo drawls as they stand outside the next place on their list. Inside the windows, the lights are on, but on the door, messy handwriting is scrawled across a sign that reads,  "CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE."

Oikawa makes a frustrated noise as he leans back against Matsukawa's car. "Let's just go to Boba Supreme," he says with a shake of his head, naming their favorite bubble tea place. "They've never disappointed, have they, Mattsun? Besides, Makki-chan might be working tonight. We might get some free goodies."

Matsukawa opens his mouth to agree, although Hanamaki has never given them anything free in his entire career (the cheapskate). But Kuroo shakes his head. "No way," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. His fingers are buried in the confines of his hoodie in an attempt to keep warm and Matsukawa coughs to hide his grin.

He’s always found Kuroo attractive, even in high school when they were on opposite sides of the net. At first it was chemical, a side effect of that wild look he had whenever he blocked one of Iwaizumi’s spikes, until they exchanged music on a quiet training camp night. Kuroo is _far_ more attractive when he’s giddy over a shared interest than when he’s trying to look cool and intimidating to his opponents.

They’ve exchanged a bit more than music since then.

"We made it this far, right?” Kuroo continues, moving closer to Oikawa. “We can't give up just yet. There’s still hope. I dunno about you guys, but I’ve got a craving now."

If Matsukawa blinked, he would’ve missed Kuroo’s wink at the double entendre.

Oikawa stares at Kuroo with his worst deadpan expression before rolling his eyes. Matsukawa scratches at his jaw as he watches the scene unfold, much the same way he had at the party a few nights ago.

But everyone’s sober now. Kuroo isn’t dissolving into laughter halfway through his cringey attempts at flirting, and Oikawa isn’t climbing into people’s laps only to slide away the minute he gets them worked up.

Kuroo backs against the car beside Oikawa and nudges him in the shoulder. "C’mon, _Tooru_ ," he quips with a show of teeth.

"Ugh." Oikawa groans. He wrenches open the door – not bothering about Kuroo’s shoulder in the way – and slams it shut behind him. Kuroo presses a kiss to the glass, and Oikawa returns the sentiment with an obscene hand gesture. _Incredible._

Matsukawa’s eyebrows rise behind his too-long bangs and he lets out a laugh he’s been holding in for the last hour.

Meanwhile, Kuroo shakes his head and points a thumb at Oikawa in a " _can you believe this guy?_ " motion.

"He’s sure full of it tonight," Kuroo remarks. He scratches the back of his head. "Either he was totally smashed the other night, or I’m a worse kisser than I thought."

"Eh." Matsukawa perches his elbow on Kuroo's shoulder and winks down at Oikawa, whose face has gone an adorable shade of pink again. When Matsukawa glances down at Kuroo through half-lidded eyes, though, he isn't fairing much better, and it’s _precious_. “He just likes to push his luck.”

Kuroo swallows. Matsukawa’s close enough now to see the ring of dark brown around blown-out black. "Right."

"Chill," Matsukawa murmurs. He leans in and nibbles Kuroo's pierced earlobe before pulling back and striding around to his side of the car. "Tooru appreciates a bit of friendly competition."

☆★☆

Oikawa’s mood improves dramatically once he downs half of his mint chocolate milkshake.

"Well?" Kuroo asks as he – in an attempt to be suave – stretches one of his long arms above his head and loops it around Oikawa's shoulders. His strawberry milkshake sits in front of him, only a third of it left. Around their booth, the pastel-decorated cafe is nearly empty - they’re about to close for the night. "Aren’t ya glad we didn’t just call it quits?"

Oikawa hums as he stirs his milkshake with a spoon before taking another sip through the straw.

“I guess," he replies with his annoying flippant tone, but Matsukawa doesn't miss the way he leans in closer to Kuroo's side. _Well, that was fast._

Matsukawa is both charmed and annoyed at the warmth spreading through his chest at the sight of these two idiots. He wishes Iwaizumi hadn’t had an exam to study for. He’d enjoy the hell out of this view.

“That was a fun adventure,” Kuroo says. Under the bright lights of the cafe it’s obvious just how much he’s blushing – splotchy rose patches steadily rising up his neck. “Thanks for inviting me along for the ride.”

Matsukawa nods as he catches Oikawa staring up at Kuroo’s profile. “Yeah,” he agrees as he takes a sip of water.

"So," Kuroo probes. “Wanna do this again sometime? Only, y'know. With less driving and more milkshakes. Maybe some actual food? A movie?" He glances between Oikawa and Matsukawa as he picks a strawberry out of his shake with the spoon. Matsukawa opens his mouth to reply but, surprising everyone at the table, Oikawa beats him to the punch by turning his head and kissing Kuroo on the cheek. The strawberry falls.

“Looks like we’re in agreement.” Matsukawa bites back a smile as Kuroo’s blush spreads all the way up to his ears. _Mission accomplished, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa i hope you liked this, sencha!! i had never written matsukawa or kuroo before so this was a wonderful adventure :3 thank you for your wonderful taste in ships and fun prompts!! hopefully milkshakes count as a food huehue  
> thank you so much becky and carrie for the beta!! ♥︎♥︎♥︎ also amber and maëlle for looking at it in its early stages!!! i love you all.  
>  ~~(tagged this as canon divergent since it assumes nekoma and seijou played against each other at some point l m a o)~~


End file.
